Someoka Ryuugo
Someoka Ryuugo (染岡 竜吾) is a major supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven universe. He was one of the first members and was the first forward of Raimon. He became one of the Dark Emperors in Inazuma Eleven 2, then later became part of Inazuma Japan. He reappeared in Inazuma Eleven GO as Nishiki Ryouma's master. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"Raimon's fearsome goal scorer is really all heart."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 * "This goalscoring ace has a commitment as fierce as his facial expression." Inazuma Eleven 2 (Dark Emperors form) * "His striking skills have been taken to the limit by the Aliea crystal." Appearance He has very short pink hair and is quite tall. He has dark skin and a tear mole below his left eye. In GO, he has grown more hair and wears white attire. Also, his eyes have become more darkly outlined. Personality He is hot-headed with a sharp tongue, but deep down he can be quite nice.Someoka also dislikes change within the team, as is first shown when Gouenji joins the team and later when Gouenji leaves and then Fubuki takes his place. Considering that he had no such problems when, for example, Domon or Kidou first joined, his reservations might only apply to the forward position, and the ace striker position in particular.This is likely due to the fact that he is a forward. Although he dislikes changes, he is seen to be able to adapt and quickly take a liking to both Gouenji and Fubuki, proving that he is a caring person. In GO, he is shown to be calmer than the original series and a really good coach. Nishiki Ryouma looks up to him as an idol and a really good coach. Also, Someoka is shown to have a habit of bringing food over whenever he goes to Nishiki as shown in the flashbacks and when he came to visit him. It is also noticed he has a kind of charming personality. Plot Season 1 Someoka is one of the first members of the Raimon Soccer Club, he and Handa joined at the same time, as they used to be in their elementary school's soccer club, but found it hard to ask to join since Endou and Aki were the only ones in the club. Gouenji, a transferee, made him jealous due to his highly skilled shots. Later, he accepts Gouenji Shuuya and acquires a new technique called Dragon Crash and combines it with Gouenji to form Dragon Tornado. During the match against Nosei he was injured and was replaced by Domon.Someoka is a great player during the Raimon Football Frontier. Season 2 In the fight against Aliea Academy, he initially had trouble accepting Fubuki Shirou as he strongly felt that Gouenji shouldn't be replaced and that the ace-striker seat was rightfully Gouenji's.However, he later overcame it with Endou's help because he was able to realize that they were strengthening the team so that when Gouenji came back they would be the best team possible. After accepting Fubuki they created a combination hissatsu technique, Wyvern Blizzard. Unfortunately, through a badly treated injury and a desire to perfect his new hissatsu technique he severely hurts his leg. He is taken off the team in order to let his leg heal. He resides in the hospital for the rest of the season with a few players like Fubuki visiting him. In the end he joins the Dark Emperors and loses when they play against Raimon. Season 3 He wanted to join the Inazuma Japan and they had a selection match so the Coach (Kudou Michiya) can see their skills, but he was not chosen to be on the team even though he scored a goal using Wyvern Crash V2. He continues to train hard though, and later he and Sakuma Jirou replaced Fubuki Shirou and Midorikawa Ryuuji in Inazuma Japan after they got injured in the match against Fire Dragon. He learned the move Dragon Slayer, and soon upgraded it to V3 as the story progressed. With his hissatsu he fought against various teams in the FFI. In Episode 123, after Endou's God Catch being overcome by Hill's Double Jaw, making 1-0 to Little Gigant. As Inazuma Japan made the kickoff, he quickly advance through the field, but was forced to pass the ball to Hiroto since his lookalike was marking it. He later receives a pass from Kazemaru and tried to score a goal with his Dragon Slayer V3, but it was easily blocked by Rococo's God Hand X. Later, he was put on the bench because he was injured after block with his own body Drago's Double Jaw. Later he was celebrating that they won the FFI. He is seen at the graduation ceremony at Raimon. Plot (GO) He appeared in the episode 30. He is first shown watching the game under a hat and sun-glasses. Then it's revealed that he was Nishiki's coach at the Italian Pro League. He was happy to see Nishiki's keshin to come out.In Episode 31, he went back to Italy. Though, in the 41st cutscene in the Inazuma Eleven GO game, it can be seen that he is watching the match of Raimon against Seidouzan through his cellphone while walking around in the airport. Movie Inazuma Eleven the Movie He and Handa Shinichi are the first two to join the soccer club as it was built. Then the first seven members later joined to make the Raimon Eleven Team. In the match against Ogre, he's badly beaten by Baddap Sleed and his teammates. When Endou Kanon joins, he lend his shirt to him. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Someoka, you'll need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Photo': Basketball Scoring Diagram *'Records': Triple Chain! (Make a chain shoot with three users) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 700 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 * Kick: 71 * Body: 60 * Control: 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 Inazuma Eleven 2 At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 195 *'TP': 145 *'Kick': 71 *'Body': 60 *'Control': 59 *'Guard': 61 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 64 *'Guts': 70 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 149 *'Dribbling': 83 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 68 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 92 *'Stamina': 128 *'Lucky': 81 Adult Form At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 157 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 66 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 42 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 1 *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'OF Zigzag Spark' *'OF Jigoku Guruma' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Dragon Crash 改' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' Red Team Form *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'OF Dual Pass' *'SK Konshin!' *'SK Chouwaza!' Dark Emperors Form *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Cannon' *'SH Koutei Penguin 1gou' *'SK Ike Ike!' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Noboriryu' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form *'SH Dragon's Tail' *'SH Joker Rains' *'OF Noboriryu' *'SK Wide Range ' Adult Form *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'OF Noboriryu' *'SK Critical!' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'SH Dragon Crash' *'SH Dragon Crash 改' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Dragon Blaster' *'SH Denrai Houtou' *'SH Dragon Slayer' *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Wyvern Crash' *'SH Dragon Crash 改' *'SH Dragon Crash' *'OF Noboriryu' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Tobitaka Seiya' **'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Ura Raimon A' *'Ura Raimon B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Dummy Emperors' *'First Raimon' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Dreams' *'FF Raimon' Trivia *In the dub, his last name is 'Dragonfly', a pun on his moves which are mostly dragon related. **In relation to this, the ryuu (竜'') in his first name means ''dragon. *His character song in the Inazuma Eleven Character Song Original Album 'is "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~The Ocean, and Manliness and Chivalry and Mohawk~Bad Boys Brother's Blues ~Umi to Kan to Kyou to Mohikan~'" with Fudou, Tsunami and Tobitaka. *He has a duet song with Endou named “Ano ki no Shita ni Atsumarou!” (Gather Under that Tree!). Navigation Category:Forwards Category:Raimon Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:GO characters Category:Keshin User Category:Inazuma Japan A Category:Red Team Category:Dark Emperors Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Inazuma Legend Japan Category:Midfielders